TO Where There's Five
by UpsideDownPB
Summary: Ross and Emily start to look forward to spending the rest of their lives together, but will Rachel try to ruin it? Please read! (RR and a little CM) {Complete}
1. What My Heart Wants To Say

**TO Where There's Five**

  
**_Hey again people. I thought I'd have a go at a Ross/Rachel fic, as my last one was based on Monica and Chandler. Summary: It's set at roughly the time of the end of series 4/beginning of 5, only the London wedding hasn't been so disasterous. Slightly different format to the actual series. R/R (and some M/C and Joey and Phoebe will just fit in somewhere.) Please read and review._**

  
**Chapter One: What My Heart Wants to Say**

  
Monica awoke suddenly, not completely sure where she was. Everything seemed so yellow-the curtains, the carpet, the bedspread. She yawned and turned, and gave a short scream. There was a man in bed with her, with his back to her. How drunk had she been last night?

  
London suddenly came to her mind. She was in London. Ross was getting married. That drunk man... he'd said she was Ross's mother. She'd got upset, and Chandler had comforted her. Chandler...

  
"Oh...my...god" she whispered, as everything came back to her. Chandler? It couldn't be. They never would have risked their friendship. Or maybe part of her had wanted to? Were her true feelings coming out? Or was it some drunken mistake?

  
As she struggled with her memory, Chandler awoke behind her, turned, and stared at Monica. His mouth formed an O, and Monica couldn't help but smile.

  
"What the hell happened last night?" Chandler whispered, scared. "What did we do? Oh... god, was that you?"

  
"Apparently," Monica said, sitting up a little bit.

  
Chandler sat up again, and breathed out slightly, his hand on his head. Monica couldn't help but notice how good-looking he really was. She'd never let herself think about it before. They were best friends. You didn't think about your friends in that way-unless your name was Ross, of course.

  
"Well..." Chandler began, but they were interrupted by a noise at the door. Quickly, Monica dived under the covers, as Ross ran in excitedly, already dressed.

  
"I'm getting married today!" he yelled, not even really looking at Chandler. His face was aglow, and he looked happier than he'd looked in years.

  
"Morning Ross," Chandler said, grinning in spite of himself.

  
"Today! I'm getting married-today!" Ross repeated.

  
"Yeah y'are!" Chandler said, mimicking Ross's excitement.

  
"A-woo-hoo!" Ross finished, before retreating to go and scare some other people.

  
Monica resurfaced again, darting a look towards the door. "Do you think he knew I was here?" she asked a stunned Chandler. He looked at Monica, and started laughing hysterically. Monica looked a little confused, and he stopped as soon as he started, before shaking his head and looking away. She sat up again, straightening out her pyjamas.

  
"Well, I've never done that with you before," Chandler said, looking out the window as a pigeon of some description flew past.

  
"Nope," Monica agreed, feeling a little embarrassed and wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

  
"So, how have you been? Good?" Chandler asked, as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation. Monica, trying hard not to laugh, decided to play along.

  
"Yes, yes, thanks you?"

she replied.

  
"Excellent. You?" Monica looked at him. "We did you," he said, not realising what he'd said until he said it. Monica couldn't help but laugh. It was all too funny. First she'd slept with Chandler-her best friend-and now they were trying to act as if nothing had happened whilst still in bed.

  
"Look Chandler, we need to talk about this," she said gently. "I don't think this was all some big drunken mistake.. I really think there must be feelings here, more than just friendship feelings."

  
Chandler looked relieved. "You think so too? I thought it was just me...this might not be the best place to discuss this," he said wisely, realising that he was at that moment naked. He preferred not to be so embarrassed when having serious discussions-especially ones which, he guessed, could change his life forever.

  
"You're right," Monica agreed, preparing to get out of bed. She turned, and kissed him on the forehead. "This might sound silly," she said, deliberating whether to finish her sentence or not. She decided to. "But I'm kind of glad this happened. I think we may both have had feelings for each other. Maybe this is our way of getting them out in the open-getting drunk and having sex," she said shrewdly. Chandler laughed, and stroked her arm.

  
"Maybe you're right," he mused. "I must say, it seems to work."

  
Monica hit him playfully before stepping out of bed and going back to her own room next door. Chandler stayed in bed, laying back, thinking about how his life had just completely changed-for the better.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Oh my god Ross," Emily exclaimed, as she seemed to dance around the church. "It all looks so beautiful. And to think I was worried that it might all go wrong."

  
"See? Oh ye of little faith," Ross teased, hugging his wife-to-be. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had been with Emily all of twelve weeks and already they were getting married. People thought he was silly, but he knew differently. He knew he loved Emily with all his heart, and no one could tell him any different.

  
Joey was by the door, talking with one of the bridesmaids about America. She was fascinated by New York, and told Joey she planned to visit one day. Joey was just about to reply when he was stopped by a flurry of red-blonde hair running past him. Rachel? Wasn't she in New York?"

  
"Stay here a minute Felicity," Joey said to the bridesmaid, and ran after Rachel. "Hey! Rache!" he called.

  
Rachel turned around, and Joey was stunned to see tears in her eyes. "Hey hey, whats wrong?" Joey asked, concerned. "I thought you were staying in New York to look after Phoebe!"

  
"I was," Rachel sniffed. "But then I realised... I realised that I can't let Ross... marry her!" she spat.

  
Joey was shocked, and hugged Rachel tightly. He didn't realise Rachel still had feelings for Ross. Everyone else had suspected, but it would have taken a lot for Joey to realise in the past couple of weeks. He had been so excited about the prospect of going to London, nothing else mattered to him.

  
"Rache... you can't stop their wedding," Joey reasoned with her. "It's not fair. Ross loves Emily."

  
"But I love Ross!" Rachel cried, hugging Joey back. "If he marries Emily, he'll be even less accessible.. to me.." As she said the words, she realised how desperate she sounded, but that only made her more determined to tell Ross the truth. She struggled free from Joey and fled into the chapel.

  
The sight that greeted her eyes was not pretty, from Rachel's point of view. Emily and Ross seemed to be in an embrace, and Rachel took the time to regard the flowers, candles and general set up for the wedding in a few hours. Emily smiled at Ross, before leaving to get ready, Rachel presumed.

  
"Ross."

  
Ross turned sharply, and saw Rachel. His face lit up, and he ran over to hug Rachel. "Rache! I thought you couldn't come because of work?" he said, smiling at her.

  
"Well I..."

  
"This is brilliant! All my friends are with me, I'm marrying the woman I love, and I-"

  
"The woman you love?" Rachel asked, pulling away from Ross. She'd never heard him say it before-he sounded so definite.

  
Ross laughed, thinking she was joking. "Well yeah, that's why I'm marrying her," he explained sarcastically. "Hey, Rache... what's wrong?"

  
Rachel had begun to walk away, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She brushed them away, and turned back to Ross. "Nothing.. Ross. I just came to say... congratulations..."

  
Ross looked confused. "Come on Rache, I know you better than that. What's wrong? Seriously, you can tell me anything."

  
Rachel looked at him. Memories of years gone by came flooding back suddenly...

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
** 3 years previously**

  
_ "You had no right to tell me you had any feelings for me!" Ross said angrily. "I was doing fine with Julie before you came along!"_

  
"Yeah well, you know what Ross, I was doing fine before you came along too. Do you think I wanted to develop feelings for you? Do you think I wanted Chandler to come out with all that about how you'd fallen in love with me, just like Carol?" Rachel practically screamed at him.

  
Ross paused. "Look... look, Rache, I'm sorry, but I'm... I'm getting a cat for gods sakes, with Julie, my girlfriend... No, Rache, this ship has sailed."

  
"Fine, you know what Ross, just go, will you?" Rachel pushed Ross out of the coffee house, tears flooding her face. All these months of built-up feelings for Ross, all torn away by what she saw as a small problem. So he had Julie. If he loved Rachel, he could leave Julie and be with her.

  
"Fine!" Ross retorted, leaving the building and walking away.

  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR SHIP!" she yelled after him, before slamming the door shut and sitting on the couch, crying and crying. Ross had let her down. She thought he would understand. And he had loved her for so long, and never told her. Why couldn't he tell her? Why did he have to leave it? If he'd told her himself, perhaps she could have realised then that she loved him...

  
She looked up. Ross was standing at the door, looking sorrowfully through. She stood up, went and unlocked the door as the rain started to pour down. It seemed apt somehow. As she opened the door, Ross pulled her into a loving embrace...

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
**Present**

  
"What's wrong?" Ross repeated.

  
Well, it worked last time, Rachel thought to herself. And he had a girlfriend then. He seemed serious about Julie. But Emily was more than a girlfriend. She was a fianceé. And Rachel realised, no matter how much she loved Ross, she couldn't ruin his life for a second time.

  
"Nothing," she said again, smiling radiantly at Ross. "I'm so happy for you guys."

  
**_ Sorry if that got confusing at times (I'm good at being confusing I guess.) If you like, I will continue. But please read and review! Make a tired girl happy. Lilian xXx._**


	2. Tell Him

**Chapter Two: Tell Him**

  
_A/N: OMG I love you guys! I can't tell you how happy I was to read your reviews, I feel so wanted and appreciated ^^. Now I'm worried I won't live up to your expectations, but I'll try damned hard. This chapter is named after the lovely duet by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand, because I personally think it's rather apt. Please keep reading and reviewing! (PS: In the first chapter I said the wedding wouldn't be so disasterous... well I might change my mind. Just read. Please! _

  
"I'm so happy for you guys..."

  
"Then what happened?" Monica pressed her friend, worried about her. She'd arrived in her hotel room ten minutes before, in floods of tears. Monica was well aware that she had to be ready for the wedding in less than an hour, but she knew that this was more important.

  
"He smiled.. and said... "Thank you, that means more to me than you will ever ..." Rachel choked and dissolved into floods of tears again. Monica sighed and patted her gently on the shoulder. Chandler was also hovering in the room, as Rachel's entrance had interrupted an important conversation that the two of them had been having whilst they were getting ready.

  
"Hey, Rache, come on. If it was meant to be, things will work out," Monica tried to reason with her. "And everyone knows that you two are meant to be. It's obvious to anyone."

  
"Except him," Rachel sniffed. "And he's getting MARRIED Monica. You can't say things like that. You're practically wishing a divorce on him. It took him ages to get over Carol."

  
Monica didn't know what to say. She hated to see Rachel so upset. Where was the fun Rachel that everyone knew and loved? This new, sniffling, distraught Rachel unnerved her slightly. Rachel was the one who Monica would go to with her problems. Rachel was the spoilt one, the one who always got her way... yet this time, the time she really really needed to "get her own way" she couldn't. It broke Monica's heart to watch her.

  
There was a knock at the door, and Joey poked his head into the room. "Hey, how is she?" he said in an undertone to Chandler.

  
Chandler walked him out the room and shut the door behind him, and they stood in the corridor. "She's devastated," Chandler admitted. "I've never seen her this bad."

  
"What is it about Ross?" Joey wondered out loud. "He seems to be surprisingly like a magnet these days. I mean, Emily's pretty hot, in her own British way, and now he has Rachel crying for him too! It's enough to make you sick," he finished vehemently.

  
Chandler laughed. "Joe, you're not exactly at a loss for women to... meet up with," he said. "If anyone should be sick to the core, it's me. I'm the one who struggles to get women."

  
"Yeh right!" Joey laughed. "What about Aurora? Janice? She was smitten with you man. And what about that hot babe you had last night?"

  
Chandler looked at Joey in surprise. "Wh-wh-what?" he asked, not wanting Joey, of all people, to find out about Monica just yet.

  
"It's ok man, you can trust me. So, who was it?" Joey asked eagerly, wanting to know the latest gossip.

  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Chandler said, a little too quickly. "Anyway, why do you think I "had someone?"

  
"Well, the door was locked last night, for one thing," said Joey. "And when I went to get a... well, I had that bridesmaid with me last night, and I had to get protection.. you know..." Joey looked surprisngly embarrassed, but Chandler didn't notice. "Anyway, when I went to get it, there was one missing."

  
"Well... I... " Chandler couldn't think of an explanation for that, and he didn't want to leave it to Joey's imagination, what he could have been up to if he wasn't with someone last night. "OK, so what if I had someone last night? We were both drunk, and it's a very rare occasion for me, you know."

  
"Dude, I know," Joey said, causing Chandler to feel rather offended. "I just mean, when you are with someone, you always seem to be really serious... more serious than me anyway."

  
Chandler was getting bored with this conversation, and wanted to go back to see how Rachel was. "Look, we all have to be ready in like half an hour," he said to Joey. "You're still wearing jeans. Go get ready Joe, and I'll see you in the church."

  
Joey nodded. "K man, see you soon," he said, before walking off to his own room. Chandler watched him walk off, and wondered how long he'd be able to keep his secret from his best friend-after Monica, of course.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Monica had managed to persuade Rachel to come to the wedding, and had also managed to find something reasonably smart for her to wear. Although Rachel wasn't a bridesmaid, Monica still thought she should be there. She had a slight hope in the back of her mind that Ross would realise what he was missing out on, seeing Rachel there as he made the biggest commitment of his life.

  
As they walked up the aisle, Monica found herself standing with Chandler "Is Rache ok?" he asked, to start the conversation.

  
Monica shrugged. "I really don't know. I think Ross is making a big mistake personally. Maybe he'll realise too."

  
Chandler looked at Monica. "Do you think we made a mistake?" he asked her abruptly.

  
Monica smiled. "That depends on what you want to do from now," she said. "I really think we need to talk more... Rachel kind of interrupted us back then."

  
Chandler nodded, happy that Monica didn't think of last night as a mistake. "I don't think it was a mistake," he said, taking Monica's hand in his own briefly. "I do think our friendship has been effectively ruined though." He grinned, and she moved as if to hit him again, but he dodged her. Laughing to herself, she went to stand by the vicar, and waited for Emily to walk up the aisle.

  
Rachel was sitting in the middle of people she didn't know, and was watching the man she loved make a commitment to someone else. She couldn't do it. She tried to move, but was sandwiched inbetween two rather large old men. She realised she would have to wait until she could move out quietly.

  
All heads turned as Emily started walking up the aisle with her father. Rachel had to admit, she looked beautiful. Her hair fell just below her shoulders and briefly touched the dress she was wearing. She looked angelic. Rachel hated her even more, though kept telling herself that it wasn't Emily's fault.

  
The ceremony began. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, but Rachel couldn't wait to leave. People on one side of her were moving up, and she felt in a couple of minutes she could slip out unnoticed.

  
The vicar smiled at Ross. "If anyone..."

  
"Excuse me," Rachel hissed to the man next to her. "I need to get up."

  
"...knows any reason why these two people should not marry, say now, or..."

  
"Thank you," Rachel whispered to the man, as she made to get up.

  
"...forever hold your piece," finished the vicar. Rachel stood, making to leave the church.

  
"Yes?" the vicar asked, surprised. In all the years that he had done marriages, no one had ever objected to a wedding.

  
Rachel turned. Ross and Emily were staring at her. Monica was staring at her. Chandler and Joey looked shocked. Joey was mouthing "No!" at her.

  
They think I'm objecting! Rachel thought to herself. She stayed standing, watching Ross' face in silence as everyone in the church started to talk amongst themselves. "His ex," she heard someone explaining to someone else. Everyone obviously thought she had a reason to object.

  
"I..." Rachel began.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_** Hmm, I thought I'd end it there for now. I'm not completely sure about that ending-I know it was a little strange. I'll try and make it up to you by making the rest of it a lot more interesting. Anyway, please review! Lilian xXx**_


	3. Heart To Heart

**Chapter Three: Heart To Heart**

  
_A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews so far-to be perfectly honest, I'm not completely sure how it's going to turn out, but lets see anyway. I suppose I know how this chapter will go... keep reading and reviewing please! PS: I realise Ross is Jewish, but I don't know enough about Jewish weddings etc to make this believable. I'm sorry about that. xXx_

  
"I...I was just..." Rachel looked confused, and didn't know where to go. Part of her was thrilled that she'd stopped the wedding, caused a problem and made everyone look at her. But another part of her was scared. She couldn't ruin Ross' wedding. If there was any chance of them being together in the future, she knew she couldn't anger him. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life.

  
"I don't have a problem," she said eventually, turning to point down the aisle. "I was just... I needed some fresh air, that was all."

  
A look of relief washed over Ross' face, and Rachel saw that he really did not want nothing to spoil his day. He really was in love with Emily. And she knew, deep down, that what she wanted more than anything was for Ross to be happy. When you loved someone that much, you didn't want to hurt them.

  
As people continued to watch her, she walked slowly down the aisle. Monica felt a lump in her throat. Rachel looked so depressed, and Monica couldn't bear to watch her best friend go through hell. She couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible it must be to watch the person you loved the most in the world marry someone else, but she could tell from Rachel's eyes how hurt she was.

  
"I'll... I'll go check she's ok," Monica said. "Just carry on, don't worry." She picked up her dress and walked quickly down the aisle, following her best friend who obviously needed some comforting.

  
Ross looked to Emily, who looked a little shocked but seemed happy. "I think we should do what Monica said, just carry on," Ross said, and nodded to the vicar to carry on. 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Rachel?" Monica called, searching around the church for her. She didn't have to get very far. She could hear Rachel's sobbing coming from the back of the building, and ran to be with her. Rachel was sitting on a bench, blowing her nose and sobbing into the tissue. Monica handed her a clean one, then sat down next to her and put her arm around her best friend.

  
"He loves her," Rachel sobbed. She kept repeating this sentence over and over again. Monica didn't know what to do for the best. She loved Rachel and Ross so much, and she couldn't bear to see Ross make a mistake like this, or so she thought, or to see Rachel practically killing herself with all the emotion she was carrying.

  
"Sweetie, it's Ross. He'll see soon that it's you he wants," she said soothingly, not sure whether to believe this herself.

  
"See? You are wishing a divorce on him. It would be so much easier if they weren't getting married. I mean, if Emily was only his girlfriend or something..." Rachel couldn't carry on. The tears engulfed her and she sat, rocking herself back and forth while Monica comforted her.

  
"Come on sweetie. Let's go for a walk or something," Monica suggested, and she helped Rachel to her feet. "Let's just wander around the building. A walk might do you some good."

  
Rachel looked at Monica disbelievingly, but didn't argue. She didn't have the strength. She felt weary after all the recent crying and just held onto Monica's arm as they began to walk slowly along the path.

  
As they walked towards the front of the church, Monica heard urgent and angry whispering going on. She took Rachel's hand, as she began to sniff again. "Honey, shush a minute," Monica said, upsetting Rachel further but needing to listen to what sounded like an argument between Ross and Emily. She didn't have a clue what was going on, and suddenly decided that it would be wrong to eavesdrop. She could find out later. Right now, Rachel needed some more comforting, and they carried on walking in the opposite direction.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Back at the hotel, Monica helped Rachel up to her room, realising that she had nowhere to stay that night, but thinking she could sort that out later. Right now, Rachel needed to rest for a while, and Monica wanted to go downstairs and see what was going on for the reception later on. It was being held in the hotel, which had a special room for such occasions.

  
"Just sleep for a little while, Rache," Monica suggested, and sat with her for a few minutes until Rachel had cried herself to sleep. She was tired out, and Monica hoped that the rest would do her good.

  
She left the room and went downstairs, to be faced with a surprising scene. Joey and Chandler were talking to an ashen-faced Ross, and Emily was nowhere in sight. Surely the wedding couldn't have finished already?

  
"Hey," Monica said, walking up to the trio. "What's going on?"

  
Chandler took Monica to one side. It looked like he was about to laugh but was trying desperately to hold it in. "There was... well, there was a problem," Chandler said, his mouth twitching. Monica wasn't sure what he meant, and cocked her head to one side to look at him enquiringly.

  
"Well... you know, sometimes you say the wrong thing," Chandler said, now finding it very difficult not to laugh, although he knew that he really shouldn't be. It was a serious problem, in a way. "And.. sometimes that wrong thing can lead to disasterous consequences."

  
"Chandler," Monica said. "Please, just tell me what happened."

  
Chandler smirked, then instantly tried to put on a serious face. He coughed. "Well.. they got to the "I take" part," he began. "And the man said 'Ross, repeat after me. I Ross...' and then he said 'I Ross...' but then..." Chandler couldn't help it anymore, and burst out laughing. Joey and Ross looked over at him angrily, and Monica couldn't help but giggle, even though she had no idea what had happened.

  
"He said Rachel, instead of Emily," Chandler explained. Monica gasped. She could tell why Chandler had been trying not to laugh. Part of her found it hilarious.

  
"Are they married?" she whispered urgently.

  
Chandler shook his head. "No, they're not. The vicar asked if he should carry on, and Emily took one look at him and ran off down the aisle. Ross followed her, and they had some sort of argument outside the church, before Emily ran off again. Ross tried to run after her... but, well, it's Ross..."

  
Monica nodded. Running was not Ross' strong point, although it wasn't as if he was unfit. "Well, I have mixed emotions on this, as you can gather. What's his excuse?" she asked eagerly, wishing she hadn't had to run after Rachel.

  
"Well... I was surprised, but he's starting to admit that perhaps getting married to Emily wasn't such a good idea. I thought he'd be going on about what a mistake it was, and how of course it's Emily he loves, but... well, he seems to be realising that maybe Emily's not the one for him." Chandler shrugged, and they both looked over at Ross.

  
"Does he know about Rachel?" she asked urgently. Chandler began to shake his head, but stopped, looking over Monica's shoulder. Monica turned too, and saw Rachel standing in the doorway of the room, staring at Ross.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
In New York, Phoebe was trying to cope with being pregnant with three children and looking after herself. She had completely forgotten about the chick and the duck, and was preparing a sandwich that Joey would have been proud of for herself, when the phone rang. Groaning to herself, she waddled over to the phone and answered it.

  
"Hello, this is Monica and Rachel's appartment, Phoebe speaking," she said, feeling a sudden urge to eat her sandwich.

  
"Phoebe? It's Monica," came a voice from the other end.

  
"Well, hello London!" Phoebe exclaimed. "How was the wedding?"

  
"What wedding?" Monica asked. "It never happened. It almost happened, but, well, things change."

  
"Ooh," said Phoebe, intrigued and forgetting momentarily about her sandwich. "Explain."

  
Monica told her quickly about the wedding, and how Ross had said the wrong name, realising that Phoebe knew about Rachel. "He's in my bedroom at the moment, talking with Rachel," she said. "He seems to have realised he made a mistake, but I'm not sure what's going on. We've heard yelling coming from the room."

  
Phoebe gasped. "Ooh, I do hope they get together," she said wistfully. "I've always said that they're lobsters, you know. They really are," she ended, walking into the kitchen with the cordless, remembering her unfinished sandwich.

  
"Yes," Monica remembered. "Well, I'd better go Phoebs, see if I can find out anything else. I'll ring you if and when I do."

  
"Okay bye bye," said Phoebe, and hung up, before going back to her long-awaited sandwich. She hoped that Joey was sticking to his "no-meat" promise while she was craving it because of the pregnancy.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Joey," Monica whispered, exasperated. "One, you're not supposed to have food in this part of the hotel, and two, you're not supposed to be eating meat, remember?"

  
Joey looked puzzled. "Well, I figured, we're in London, so it doesn't matter. You can do things that you don't in New York. It's a different country," he explained.

  
Monica looked at Chandler. "That's true," she admitted, smiling.

  
"Anyway, what's going on?" Joey asked, getting nearer to the door.

  
"I can't tell. I haven't heard much," Monica said.

  
In the room, Rachel was sitting on one bed, facing Ross. She felt a little embarrassed. For the first time in ages, they were having a proper heart-to-heart, about their feelings for one another, and it seemed a little strange, considering Ross had almost married Emily an hour previously.

  
"Look, Rache," Ross said, taking her hand. "I've always felt something for you, you know that, right? But... I always feel that if we do something about it again.. if something goes wrong, we could stop being friends. For good. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I think it's important."

  
Rachel nodded. "I know," she said, sighing. "I mean, look what happened last time. We nearly stopped being friends altogether."

  
"Exactly." Ross watched Rachel. He could tell she was about to cry. "Hey," he said, stroking her arm. "Look, we have a lot to talk about now. I mean, it would be so much more difficult if I had married Emily," he said, and Rachel agreed. "And it means a lot to me that you didn't want to ruin my wedding, because you cared that much for me."

  
"But you said.. you said you loved her," Rachel said. "I thought, if you loved her, I couldn't spoil the day for you. I couldn't do that to you. I love you. I didn't want you to get hurt." She started crying again, and Ross came and sat next to her and held her. He didn't know what to do. All the signs seemed to be telling him to make a go of it with Rachel again, but he couldn't help but think of the last time they were together, and how things ended. And what about Emily? Just because she had walked out of the wedding, didn't mean he could just forget about her. He still had feelings for her, and he hoped that they could talk, even if it was just to apologise.

  
And Rachel was confused too. She knew she loved him, but she remembered how it had ended last time too. How Ross had slept with someone else. She knew he wouldn't do it again, and she was sure he wouldn't mistake what she meant by being "on a break" again, but she didn't know if she could ever completely trust him again.

  
"So," Ross said, breaking the silence. "What do we do?"

  
_**Again, I think I'll leave it there. I really need to do some gardening at some point... damn British weather. Anyway, please read and review! ^^ xXx**_


	4. The One Where There's Five

**Chapter Four: TO Where there's Five**

  
_ Well, I did some gardening... not that you can tell, there are so many weeds in my garden it's unbelievable... and then I got diverted by this fic again. Thank you so much for your reviews so far. You know how to make a girl happy. ^^ Please keep reading and reviewing. xXx_

  
"They've been in there ages," Chandler muttered, breaking the silence that had fallen on the trio. "Shouldn't we see what's happening?"

  
"I don't think they'd like that," Monica said wisely. "They need to talk. Let them talk. We can find out everything afterwards. We just need to be patient."

  
Chandler and Joey nodded, but they both were obviously bored. Chandler really wanted to talk to Monica about the night previously, and he knew that they didn't have long before their flights back to New York. Ross was supposed to be going to Greece, but he guessed that _that_ wasn't going to happen now. He wasn't sure what Ross would do, or if Rachel had a ticket to get back to America either. Maybe they would both go to Greece.

  
Back in the room, Rachel and Ross were still holding onto each other. They were both afraid that if they let go again, one of them would slip away, just as before. But Ross still had mixed feelings. He loved Rachel, sure, and he had done for the past ten years or so, but he still had feelings for Emily, and deep down he knew that Emily deserved an explanation at least. He needed to know what Emily wanted to do now, although he suspected it wouldn't involve him anymore.

  
Sighing, he gently pulled away from Rachel, and pushed some hair from out of her eyes. "Rache," Ross said quietly. "We really do need to talk now, you know. But... I gotta talk to Emily too. You can understand that, right?"

  
Rachel nodded sadly. "Yeah, I understand," she replied, sighing aswell. "But I'll be here, waiting for you. I love you Ross."

  
Ross smiled, and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I love you too, Rache," he said. "If only it were this simple."

  
Rachel looked up. "Why can't it be?" she asked reasonably. "I mean, Emily's in England now. She doesn't want to marry you. She can stay here, she'll be fine. And I can go to Greece with you and we can talk, properly," she suggested, looking deep into Ross' eyes. "It's the perfect idea, Ross."

  
She was stunned when Ross shook his head. "I can't do that Rache," he said. "I'm a man of morals. Perhaps it would be good for us if we went to Greece and talked it through. Me and Emily have talking to do too, y'know. I just... I can't take you on my honeymoon. It's wrong."

  
He stood up and pulled her up too. "Look, I'm pretty certain that nothing will happen between me and Emily. But if she wants to try again... well, I mean, I ruined her life. I embarrassed her in front of all her family and friends. It's only fair that we try it her way for a while, if that's what she wants."

  
"But it's not what you want, Ross," Rachel complained. Ross was silent for a few seconds, and Rachel looked up at him. "Or is it? Does this make you feel big and clever, Ross? Two women, possibly, are fighting over you, and it makes you feel really good doesn't it?" she asked accusingly. Ross grabbed her hand.

  
"No, Rache, it doesn't. But you have to understand, I'm very, very confused right now. I don't know what I think about Emily anymore. But I know I owe it to her to try and sort out this mess. You have to understand Rache. I'm sorry I can't promise you anything."

  
Rachel started crying again, and ran out of the room, straight into Chandler. He caught her in his arms and she collapsed onto him, sobbing. Ross walked slowly out behind her, and Monica gave him a "look."

  
"What the hell happened?" she asked, dragging him aside. "I thought you two were sorting things out. You've just made it worse, or so it seems."

  
"Monica," Ross began. He looked back at Rachel, who was choking on her tears, and Chandler and Joey were doing their best to comfort her. "I owe it to Emily to talk with her. I can't promise Rachel anything. I love Rachel so much, but I have to talk to Emily first. It's not fair to just leave her in the lurch, if she wants to try and patch things up."

  
"But you'd rather be with Rachel," Monica said. "You'd be killing yourself married to Emily, knowing that you could have had more with Rachel."

  
"I know," he admitted. "But look what happened before. We nearly became deadly enemies..."

  
"Because you cheated on her," Monica said automatically.

  
"True. But we never talked it through. We broke up too easily. It could happen again Monica, and you know it. I have to be sure what I want. And I can only be sure once I've talked to Emily. Please try and make Rachel see sense. And please keep telling her how much I love her." Ross looked like he was about to cry himself. Monica hugged him, realising that Ross felt he had to do the right thing, and then let him walk off, to try and find his "almost-wife."

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Luckily there was room on the plane for Rachel, but the cost was so extreme that Monica decided to help out and pay for it. She knew how much Rachel had paid to get to London, and it seemed that it could all possibly be a lost cause.

  
Chandler told Monica in an undertone that Ross had eventually found Emily, and they had talked for ages, although he could hear a lot of shouting on Emily's part. He deduced from the conversation that they had decided to fly to Greece together, and talk there, although he was pretty sure all that was going to happen was an apology from Ross.

  
Monica tried to explain this to Rachel, but Rachel had lost all hope in ever making things right with Ross. She was angry at herself for even coming to London, for realising her true feelings for Ross. On the plane, she sat with an old English man who managed to spend the entire flight reading the paper, and cried herself to sleep.

  
Chandler sat on one side of Monica, and Joey sat on the other side. None of them were talking, having been affected by the days happenings, but Chandler suddenly realised that he and Monica desperately needed to talk. He decided it would have to wait until they were back in New York.

  
"So," he said finally, breaking the silence. "Who really expected that to work out?"

  
Monica and Joey shrugged. "I dunno," Monica admitted. "If he gets back with Emily... well, he's a fool, that's all I can say."

  
Joey nodded. "He's got Rachel, eager to be with him, and he loves her, yet he's willing to do whatever Emily wants him to do because he made an idiot of her. Man, he's brave," Joey finished. "I could never commit to a girl I didn't love."

  
"Joey, you never commit to anyone," Monia pointed out.

  
"Ha. Well, neither does Chandler you know," Joey said, not wanting to be the only one with the "non-commiting" tag. "He runs as soon as he even thinks of the word "commitment."

  
Chandler was not pleased with the way this conversation was going. He knew that Monica knew he had commitment problems, but he didn't want them shouted about in front of her. He really thought that what he and Monica had was special-they were friends, but they were also obviously attracted to one another-not unlike Ross and Rachel.

  
But then look what happened to them, he thought sadly, turning round to watch the sleeping Rachel. Her eyes looked swollen from all her crying, and her mouth was twisted into a look of misery. He didn't know what to say to her to help. For once, he was at a loss for words.

  
"I'm sure Chandler could commit. If he found the right person," Monica said innocently, turning to look at Chandler. "Couldn't you Chandler?"

  
"I...erm... Sure, of course I could," he said, and Monica grinned, mouthing to him when Joey wasn't looking: "You'd better."

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Phoebe was sitting in the apartment watching a nature programme. It was the only decent thing she could find. It was about ducks, and ducklings, and how maternal the mother duck was.

  
Something in the programme jogged her memory. "The chick and the duck!" she exclaimed, trying to jump up but failing miserably. Grabbing the arms of the chair, she heaved herself up, and made her way over to Chandler's apartment.

  
She found the duck looking forlornly into its feeding tray, and the chick, which was now on its way into the hen stage, sitting on the sofa, apparently asleep. For a minute she was worried it was dead, but when she poked it, it bit her sharply.

  
"Ow," she muttered, and quickly poured some food into the trays, and then changed the water. The duck, happy to be acknowledged, ate gratefully, and then proceeded to try and turn the TV on, something which Joey had been trying to train him to do for ages.

  
Phoebe laughed to herself, sat down next to the chick and turned on the TV. The duck seemed happy now that it had company, and fluttered up to sit with her.

  
"Phoebe?"

  
"In here," she called, recognising Chandler's voice.

  
The door opened and Chandler and Joey dragged in some heavy suitcases from the corridor. "Hey Pheebs," they said in unison.

  
"Hey! Hows..." she stopped as she saw Monica walk in slowly, seeming to help Rachel in with her. Her hair looked messed up, her eyes were swollen and Phoebe presumed something terrible had happened.

  
"Rachel... what's wrong?" she asked gently, getting up and waddling over to hug her friend.

  
Monica shook her head at Phoebe, but Rachel looked up and smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter," she said. "It just doesn't matter. He's with Emily, in Greece... I hope they're very happy together. I hope they stay there. We'll have fun, just the five of us, without him," she said bitterly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shower," she finished, and loosened Monica's grip on her shoulder, before walking sadly out of the apartment into her own. Phoebe looked from Monica to Chandler, but they both shrugged.

  
"He's gone to Greece, but we don't think they're together," Chandler said. "I think we'd better explain what happened."

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Rachel?"

  
Monica poked her head round Rachel's bedroom door. "Rache, we got a phone call from Greece."

  
Rachel looked up. "And?" she asked monotonously.

  
"They're coming back today. Well, Emily's going to London. Ross is coming back here. It appears that they sorted out their differences, but neither of them want to be together."

  
Rachel looked more awake suddenly. "Are you serious?" she asked, a little too excitedly, Monica thought.

  
"Yes..." she said, unsure of herself.

  
"Oh but wait, you know what?" Rachel said suddenly. "I just realised, I need to go talk to Barry, cos, you know, I'm not too sure of my feelings for him, and I don't want to "make a mistake with Ross" just in case what Barry and I have is more special," she said bitterly, and turned her back to Monica.

  
Monica sighed. "Rachel, you know why he did what he did," she said, coming to sit next to her, but Rachel appeared stubborn.

  
"Rachel, he had to! It wasn't fair on Emily to just leave her in the lurch. He never planned on getting back with her. They just had to sort things out," Monica said desperately. She was getting a little upset herself.

  
"I think that Ross and I are going to have to talk about this," Rachel said quietly. "I don't need you sticking up for him as well. I will make do with his pleading."

  
Monica was a little shocked. Could Rachel not see what a horrible situation Ross was in? She suddenly felt angry with her friend.

  
"OK," Monica said bluntly, and stood up. "But maybe, Rache, just maybe, he won't want to be with you either? Ever considered that?" She realised that Rachel thought she had the upper hand now, and could make him beg for her forgiveness.

  
Rachel ignored her. Deep down, she knew that what she was thinking was wrong. She still loved Ross, but something inside her wanted revenge, for the fact that he had abandoned her to go on holiday with someone else, leaving her not knowing what was going to happen. He hadn't even rung, except to say that he was coming home.

  
"Look," Monica tried again, more gently. "I know that what he did was unfair to you. But please, Rachel, understand that he's having a tough time too." She couldn't say anything else, and left Rachel to think for a while, and closed the door behind her.

  
Chandler was sitting in the kitchen, and looked up as Monica came out. "How is she?" he asked, although he'd heard Monica's shouting and guessed that their predictions about how she was feeling were right.

  
Monica shrugged. "I feel like I'm caught in the middle here," she said, looking as if she might fall over. "I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm the bad guy in Rachel's eyes." Chandler got up and immediately went to her side, to steady her.

  
"Hey," he said gently, sitting her down on the couch and sitting beside her. "You're a great person, you know that? Just always remember, I have good taste," he said, grinning at her. She laughed, and he drew her close so he could kiss her. In the past couple of weeks, they had been with each other all the time, although they hadn't slept together since London. They knew that they had partly done that because they were drunk. They wanted to take things a little slower now.

  
He let her head rest on his shoulder, and he stroked her arm as they listened sadly to Rachel's sobs from the next room. Neither of them had any idea what would happen now.

  
_**And another chapter ends. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too rushed, but please, review. *points to submit review button.* Go on. You know you want to. ^^ (and remember how quickly I'm updating!!) **_


	5. Time After Time

** Chapter Five: Time After Time**

  
_ Woo, another quick (ish) update. I guess I'd better do a disclaimer, I always forget. Ahem: Sadly I do not own any of the Friends characters, and I do not own the song used in this chapter, _Time After Time._ I hope you enjoy this as much as you seem to have enjoyed the other chapters. ^^_

  
Rachel pored through her letters she had received from Ross when they dated in previous years gone past. Even when he knew that he would see her the next day, he sometimes wrote her a note, or what could be classified as a letter, just to remind her how much he loved her and how much he missed her when he wasn't with her. Her little carriage clock chimed the hour at that minute, and Rachel smiled to herself as she remembered how Ross had spent ages trying to find that clock in an antiques shop. She'd had her heart set on it, and somehow he had found out. How, she would never know.

  
_ Lying in bed I hear the clock tick and think of you,_

Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new.

  
She still didn't know what she would say to Ross when he arrived. She presumed he would come to the apartment to see her, to see what she was thinking. Part of her was angry-she felt he had humiliated her. But another part, a stronger part, felt the love that she had had for him before, and it was growing back.

  
When she closed her eyes she could picture him, with her, as they had been. Memories of when they had finally got together, after all the troubles they'd gone through-Julie, the "List", Russ, and Paolo- memories of the fun times they'd had together when they were a couple. She knew they were still very good friends, extremely close, but she also knew that deep down she wanted-no, needed-more from him.

  
_ Flashbacks, warm nights, almost left behind_

Suitcase and memories, time after time.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ross stared up at the block of apartments. He could see Rachel's bedroom light was on. He wondered what she was doing, wondered if she'd ever accept him back in her life. He realised that what he'd done had hurt her pride, caused her to think that he didn't really love her. But he needed to try and sort things out with Emily. He knew that Emily would never want him back, and he knew now that he never wanted to go back to Emily either. He wanted Rachel. It had always been Rachel, and he was sure it always would be.

  
He wondered whether Joshua had been a ploy, to try and get him to realise what he was missing by not being with her. It was plausible. And in a way, it worked, but not in the way Rachel wanted it to. Ross saw what Rachel and Josh "had." He realised, or thought, that Rachel had obviously moved on. Despite missing her, because he believed she had forgotten about him, he told himself to move on too, and he became closer to Emily because of it.

  
_Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead,_

You're calling to me, I can't hear what you say

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Rachel straightened her dress out. If she was to believe Monica, and Ross, then he would be at the apartment at any time. She at least wanted to look presentable, even though she had no idea what would happen-whether it would end with tears of sadness, or untold happiness.

  
_ But you say, go slow, not far behind,_

The second hand unwinds

  
Did she love him? She knew the answer to that. Yes. Of course she loved him. She wouldn't go through all this if it wasn't for love. All this emotion. She understood the saying "There is a fine line between love and hate." Sometimes she felt like she hated Ross, for the way he made her feel-for making him love her.

  
_ If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,_

Time after time,

If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,

Time after time

  
She would do anything for him, she knew that. And Ross was thinking the same thing, as he watched from outside. If this wasn't what Rachel wanted, if she needed time to figure out how she felt, he would give her all the time she needed. He loved her so much, he didn't want to hurt her. Just like she hadn't wanted to ruin his wedding, no matter what she felt for him. She couldn't spoil his day, risk ruining his life, because she didn't want him to feel pain.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Monica stayed sitting on the couch, feeling comfortable with her head on Chandler's shoulder. She felt safe and supported, but part of felt a little worried. Did she... could she love him already? She didn't even realise she'd had feelings for him until two or three weeks ago. She couldn't love him already. Could she?

  
And, as Chandler rested, the woman he felt closest to in all the world resting her head on him, he had similar thoughts. Monica was his best friend. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world. It felt right, being with her. And were these strange new feelings that he'd only just touched on with Janice, feelings of love? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he would do anything for Monica. He would protect her, he thought. He carried on thinking about what he would do for her. He would keep her safe, he would talk to her, he would listen, he would love her...

  
Chandler's thoughts paused. Love? Seriously? Him? He thought he loved Janice, at the time he'd even told her he was in love with her, but what he felt now was a lot stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. He felt like the strongest man in the world, the luckiest person alive, because of this one new feeling. He smiled to himself. He was sure now.

  
The knock at the door startled both of them. Monica jumped up. "That must be Ross," she muttered, straightening out her skirt that she'd pulled on that morning. But before she could go to open the door, Rachel came out of her bedroom.

  
"Why is he knocking?" Rachel asked reasonably. "He doesn't usually. Is the door locked?"

  
Monica looked guiltily at Chandler. She hadn't wanted Joey or Phoebe to burst in uninvited, in case Chandler and her had been... preoccupied, she thought, smiling to herself.

  
"What have you two been up to?" Rachel asked jokingly. Chandler shot a look at Monica, but Monica could tell that Rachel wasn't being serious. Not waiting for an answer, Rachel went to open the door, and faced Ross, holding a large bunch of flowers. He looked sad, and serious, more serious than anyone had ever seen him in his life.

  
"Rachel," he said, looking straight into her eyes, and passing the flowers to her. She took them, her hands shaking a little. "I love you so, so much. I don't know why... I don't know why I felt that I had to go to Greece. The fortnight was a nightmare. I just felt obliged to try and explain things to Emily. Explain how... why I felt the way I do about... about you. I have feelings for her, Rache. Affectionate feelings. But I love you, Rache, I love you so much, and I can't lose you again... I want to prove to you how much I love you..."

  
He pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down, still in the doorway. Monica and Rachel both gasped simultaneously as Ross opened a little jewellery box, and a ring stared Rachel straight in the face. "Rachel, I would do anything for you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. And I know this might not be the best way of showing how I feel about you-you could tell yourself that I would just propose to anyone, as I proposed to Emily-but Rache, that was a spur of the moment thing, and I've thought about this so much over the past couple of weeks. I want to do nothing more than protect you, keep you safe, talk with you, listen to you, and love you."

  
Chandler felt weak, as he listened to the things similar to what he'd thought just a few minutes before.

  
"Rachel Green, will you marry me?" Ross finished, his face looking anxious but hopeful, as he waited for Rachel's response.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_ If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,_

Time after time,

If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,

Time after time.

  
_** Yeah, I know, another cliffhanger, but I've got to think now. Give me suggestions if you want, or just review. I hope you think the song fitted in well. Please review. Also, sorry it's a little shorter than the others have been, but this chapter was necessary and it needed to be short, I think. xXx **_


	6. Unwanted Interruptions

**Chapter Six: Unwanted Interruptions**

  
_ I want to try and make this chapter last a little while longer than the others-I have to deal with Rachels feelings, Ross' problems with Emily, Chandler and Monica's growing love for each other and Phoebe's pregnancy! Also I want to try and get Joey into it a little more-I'm starting to miss him. All in a days work, eh? Please keep reviewing! ^^_

  
Silence fell in the apartment. Rachel, staring at the ring, seemed hypnotised by Ross' words. Chandler and Monica clung to each other, not realising what they were doing. Their best friends were seconds away from happiness, if Rachel did what they thought she should, and wanted to, do.

  
The sudden silence was broken by the shrill ring of the phone. Monica sighed, but realised she had to answer it, and left Rachel stunned into silence, Chandler watching and Ross looking hopeful as she went into her bedroom to respond to the call. "Hullo?" she muttered, pushing back the hair which had fallen in front of her face.

  
"Monica? It's Joey. Phoebe's in hopsital. I've been trying to get you guys for ages. Her waters broke earlier and she's comfortable, but she kinda wants us all with her. Can you get the others to come?" Joey asked, putting a little more money into the phone box, realising he was running out.

  
"Oh my god," Monica murmured. "Yes, Joey, everyone's here. We'll be there as soon as possible," she said, and put the phone down. She went back into the main room, and found the scene almost exactly as she had left it.

  
"Guys," she said cautiously, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing that Phoebe needed them. "Pheebs is in hospital. We need to get to there now, really."

  
Rachel was the first to respond to Monica's "order." She turned to look at Monica. "Really?" she asked. "Let's go then... Ross, I... I have to think about it, ok? But right now, we have to get to Phoebe."

  
Ross nodded, understanding. At least Rachel hadn't said no, as he had suspected she might do. He knew his proposal would shock her. At least she hadn't turned him down. He got up from the floor and took Rachel's arm as she put her coat on. They left the building to try and find a cab, leaving Monica and Chandler in the apartment together, as Monica searched frantically for her shoes.

  
"Chandler... what are the chances... the one time I desperately need to find something and I can't find it!" she complained loudly. Chandler grinned. She was right. She was the one who normally knew where everything was, yet in this instance, no matter where she looked, she couldn't find her shoes. She eventually settled for an old pair of trainers.

  
"I look such an idiot," she said, looking down at herself mournfully. "But it's Phoebe who everyone's gonne be watching, not me, so for once I don't care what I look like." She looked up at Chandler. "Shall we try and find another cab?" she asked.

  
"Wait a minute, Mon," Chandler said, grabbing her arm. "We need to talk."

  
Monica breathed in sharply. "What? What's wrong? Aren't you happy? Do you want to finish what we..."

  
"Hey hey, calm down," Chandler said. "Nothing like that. It's... it's something good, hopefully," he tried to explain.

  
"Well, if it's not bad news, can we talk later? We've kinda got a crisis going on here," Monica said.

  
"Mon, it's not a crisis, Phoebe's giving birth. A lot of women do that, you know," Chandler said. "It will only take a few seconds, I think."

  
"OK, ok, but make it quick," Monica said hurriedly, sitting down awkwardly on a chair. "I don't want to miss this, you know."

  
Chandler nodded, and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. "Monica, I've never felt this way about anyone before," he said honestly. "You make me laugh, smile, and I can't stop thinking about you. You're the best person in the world... my best friend. I can tell you anything."

  
Monica nodded, unable to stop herself from smiling. "That's really sweet Chandler," she said. "But, we've really got to get-"

  
"I love you," Chandler blurted out, unable to keep it in much longer. "Monica, I love you, and I don't care whether you don't feel it back, but I had to tell you. I love you so much. I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way before."

  
Monica stared at him, stunned, and Chandler was afraid that he'd said the wrong thing. She wasn't moving. She just kept staring at him, staring into his eyes. But then a smile crept over her face, and she stood up, pulling him up too.

  
"You, you what?" she asked, amazed. Had she really heard correctly? Chandler Bing, the one who hated commitment, saying he loved her... without her saying it first?

  
He put one arm round her waist and pushed another stray bit of hair from her eyes. "I love you Monica," he practically whispered.

  
"I love you too, Chandler," she said, with certainty in her voice. As they moved in to kiss, neither of them could believe how lucky they were, to finally have found each other.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Where WERE you?" Joey yelled as soon as Monica and Chandler came into the waiting room. "The others got here a half hour ago. They said you were right behind them. What..." he stopped, and a huge grin spread over his face. "What's going on?"he asked, pointing at Chandler. "Are you two..."

  
They were interrupted by Ross' entrance into the room. "Where the hell were you guys?" Ross asked, annoyed. "You were right behind us, when we left, then... you disappeared!"

  
"I bet you did," Joey said. Monica motioned at him, not wanting to create an argument between Ross and Chandler, but Ross had picked up on what Joey had implied.

  
"Wait a..." Ross paused, surveying the scene. Chandler-arm round Monica. Monica-leaning against Chandler. Chandler-lipstick on cheek. Monica-wearing faded lipstick. He glared at Chandler. "You son of a-"

  
"Hey!" Rachel said, entering the room. "Finally, you guys made it! Guess you're lucky Phoebe's not..." she stopped, watching Ross, who was glaring at Chandler. "Have I... what have I missed?" she asked Joey hesitantly.

  
"Well, I think that Ross is a bit mad because he's just found out that Monica and Chandler have been sleeping together," Joey said accurately. "Hey, is Monica the one you were with in London?" he asked eagerly.

  
"LONDON?" Ross yelled, but in an undertone. It still came out as angry, but despite how mad he was, he didn't want to cause a scene in a hospital.

  
"Uh...oh," Joey said. "Hey, look at this vending machine over here!"

  
"London?" Ross repeated. "Is that when it started? When I was supposed to be getting married, you were "shacked up" with my sister? My little sister? You're supposed to be my best friend!"

  
"Ross," Rachel said warningly. "Don't get het up. Remember, I'm still making a decision about us-"

  
Ross ignored Rachel and carried on. "My best friend _seduces_ my sister, behind my back? How could you do this?"

  
"Ross, we're in love!" Monica said desperately. "I love Chandler."

  
"And I love Monica," Chandler said defiantly. "We love each other Ross. I'm so lucky. I have two best friends. You... and Monica."

  
Ross was stunned. He never would have thought that the two of them were actually in love. That changed everything.

  
"You're in love?" he repeated, trying to understand how this could possibly happen. "But... you're Chandler. You don't fall in love..."

  
Chandler was a little hurt by that statement. He had thought he loved Janice at the time that he dated her, and he had told Ross. "I do. I have done," he said, trying not to show his annoyance. "Ross, please be happy for us. It would mean the world to us."

  
Ross looked from Monica to Chandler. "I... I guess," he said. The more he thought about it, the more he almost liked the idea. Chandler was a good guy. Monica couldn't do much better. "I guess it's... kinda sweet," he admitted grudgingly.

  
Monica breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she said, hugging Ross. "I'm so glad you're not mad, Ross. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek, and Ross grinned.

  
"Ahh, happy families," Joey said, returning to the group. "See, I kinda helped you, didn't I? Bringing it out in the open like I did." He grinned at Chandler and Monica, and they had to agree, in a way, he had helped them.

  
"Yeah, thanks man, this is exactly where we wanted to break it to them," Chandler joked. "Hey, how's Phoebe?"

  
Frank and Alice entered the room at that point, and Alice had tears running down her face. "Are we too late? Have we missed the birth?" Frank asked.

  
"No," Joey said, reassuring them. "Phoebe's not dilated enough yet, I don't think. Last time I checked it was 7 centimetres."

  
Monica looked impressed. "You seem to know what you're talking about, Joe," she said. "Can we go in and see her?"

  
Joey shrugged. "I guess so. Why don't we go in together?" he asked, looking to Ross and Rachel.

  
"Erm, we'll be in in a minute," Rachel said, and grabbed Ross' arm. "We need to talk."

  
Ross looked at Rachel. She didn't look upset, or angry, or worried. In fact, he couldn't tell from her face what her response was going to be, but he was guessing that she'd decided. Why else would she want to talk to him?

  
Joey, Monica and Chandler left the room with Frank and Alice to go and see Phoebe, and Ross sat down with Rachel in a corner of the room. "So," he said, as they sat and stared at each other. "What do you want to say?"

  
Rachel looked at him, and Ross immediately saw sadness in her eyes. He was worried, but prepared himself for the worst, and took her hand. She didn't mind, and she opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't sure exactly what to say.

  
"Look," Ross said, breaking the silence. "I understand if you're not ready. I just... I want you to know that I meant it. I love you so much. I want to marry you. I want to have children with you. But if you're not ready, or if you don't want that, it really doesn't matter. I-"

  
"Ross, shut up just for one minute," she interrupted him suddenly, and before Ross knew what was happening, their lips were pressed together and they were kissing, passionately, with feeling. They stopped and Ross stared at her, not knowing what it meant.

  
"Ross, I love you too," she said softly. "I want nothing more than to be with you, to share the rest of my life with you. But doesn't marriage seem a little... rushed?"

  
Ross smiled. "If you don't want to get married right now, we don't have to," he replied, stroking her hand gently. "I just wanted to prove to you how much I love you, by showing you that I am ready to marry you. The ultimate commitment. And I won't let any past girlfriends come and ruin the day either," he said jokingly. Rachel laughed, and pulled him in for another kiss, lasting longer than the other.

  
"Then I accept," she said slowly, gazing up at him.

  
Ross looked at her. "You... you what?" he said, amazed.

  
"Yes Ross, I will marry you," she said, smiling. "It feels right, somehow. I mean, the others might think we're rushing into it, but I've loved you for so many years now. It's just-"

  
They were interrupted by Joey, poking his head round the door. "Phoebe's ready. She's going to give birth any minute now," he said, and disappeared again. Ross and Rachel jumped up, ready to welcome the new babies into the world.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_** There you go, a happy ending! I haven't quite finished it though, and I'll try and make it a little more interesting... maybe a "Five Years Later" type thing at the end too. Anyway, this is the main bulk of the story over, although, as I said, it's not quite finished. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Lilian xXx**_


	7. History Repeats Itself

** Chapter Seven: History Repeats Itself**

  
_ I totally agree with "E", I am starting to lose interest in this story too. I looked at chapter six and it seemed a little too happy. I'm not going to do anything morbid, but... well, please read and review. Thanks ^^_

  
"I told you," Monica reminded Phoebe, as they sat in Central Perk a few weeks after Phoebe had given birth to her brother's triplets. "I told you this would happen, but would you listen to me?"

  
Phoebe sighed and put down her coffee. "OK, you were right. All hail Monica, oh wise one. But, you know, I knew deep down I'd feel like this too. I realised that I was giving birth to three little children... and then that was it. I wouldn't get to take them home, dress them, feed them, take care of them and love them as my own children. I was giving them away. And that made me so... angry, I guess. I don't know anymore, Monica. But I do know that what I did for Frank and Alice changed their lives forever. They're complete now. They have children. And I feel so happy with myself for being able to give them that gift. It outweighs any negative thoughts I have on the subject." Running out of breath, she stopped, and leaned back in her chair.

  
Monica smiled. "Well, if that's how you really feel, then ok," she said.

  
"It...it is," Phoebe nodded, and then reached for a tissue. "But... I miss being pregnant Monica. I want children. Me, Phoebe, I want babies. And.." she was halted by a flood of tears. Monica stood up and went over to hug Phoebe.

  
"Hey, Phoebs, it's okay. One day, some guy is going to meet you, you're gonna fall in love, and everything will be ok. You'll have lots of kids of your own," Monica assured her.

  
"Thank you," Phoebe nodded, feeling a little better after this reassurance. "So, what's the deal with you and Chandler huh? You guys seem to be very much in love."

  
Monica smiled to herself. "I never would have thought that Chandler and I would make such a good couple," she admitted. "But he's the sweetest, kindest guy I've ever met, and yes, I love him."

  
Phoebe grinned. "How good is he?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at Monica.

  
Monica pretended to look shocked. "Phoebe!" she exclaimed rather loudly. "I think that sort of thing should be kept private, don't you?"

  
Phoebe shrugged, and went back to reading her magazine.

  
"But yeah, he's good," Monica carried on. "Possibly the best I've ever had."

  
Phoebe stared at Monica. "Seriously?" she asked incredulously. "Chandler? Really?"

  
"Don't look so surprised," Monica said, laughing. "But remember, I taught him that. Remember Kathy?"

  
Phoebe tried to think back. "Oh yeah, Joey's girlfriend, who became attracted to Chandler, and you told him about... Ahh," Phoebe said, laughing a little. "You had it planned all along, didn't you Monica Geller?"

  
Monica laughed. "Yeah, Phoebs, I've been planning this from the start," she said sarcastically. Phoebe shrugged. Stranger things had happened, and she should know.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ross asked Rachel gently. "It doesn't make you feel that I'm rushing you, like I rushed Emily?"

  
"Of course not." Rachel stood up and kissed her fiancé on the nose. "I love you, and I want to marry you. We should do this."

  
"People are going to be shocked," Ross warned her. "They may talk."

  
"Let them talk," Rachel said. "I'm ready to marry you right now, if we could."

  
Ross grinned and kissed Rachel. No matter what anyone else said, he knew he loved her.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Everyone except Ross and Rachel were at Monica's. Joey and Chandler were watching some old cartoon on the TV, and Monica and Phoebe were discussing Ross and Rachel's impending "wedding" although nothing had been confirmed at that point.

  
"How long do you think they'll wait?" Phoebe asked, picking at some crisps.

  
"Knowing Ross, not long," Monica replied. "I'm surprised they haven't got married already, to tell the truth."

  
"I dunno," Joey said from the couch, having listened to their conversation. "I think they'll wait a while."

  
Phoebe shook her head. "I agree with Monica," she said. "I saw the word "wedding" at least five times this morning, on various newspapers and magazines. I think it's a sign."

  
Monica was just about to respond, when Rachel and Ross entered the apartment, their arms around each other, looking married already. "Hey guys," Ross said, and kissed Monica on the cheek, much to her amazement. He must be in a good mood, she thought, and hugged Rachel. She hadn't seen them for a few days, and suspected they had been planning something.

  
"Look, we wanted to tell you now... Chandler, will you turn round?" Rachel asked, exasperated.

  
Chandler switched off the TV, and he and Joey spun round, wondering what was going on.

  
"Right." Rachel looked at Ross, and smiled at him. He turned to the others. "We've booked a place. It's a special museum, they do weddings and cater too. We're getting married in two months today."

  
"That's great" Congratulations!" Everyone was exclaiming and Ross and Rachel received multiple hugs and kisses from their friends. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they were happy for them.

  
"So, you're happy, right?" Ross checked, unsure.

  
"Of course we're happy!" Monica said. "You guys are so obviously in love. I think it's wonderful."

  
"Great," Rachel said, hugging her best friend. "Cos I want you to be maid of honour."

  
As Monica took this news in, Chandler piped up "Who would'a thought, Ross, getting married in a museum?!"

  
"It's crazy," Joey carried on, nodding sincerely.

  
Ross grinned. "OK, guys, fine, it was my idea, but the place where they do the ceremonies is beautiful."

  
"I'm sure it is," Chandler said. "Have you got a dinosaur to perform the service?" He grinned back, then jumped as Ross proceeded to try and hit him jokingly.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"You WHAT?"

  
Ross looked a little worried. "I had to, Monica. I felt sorry for her. It's not like I invited her. I just told her what I was doing. I didn't want her to find out in some other way."

  
"Ross, you're an idiot," Monica said despairingly. "Rachel will kill you."

  
"Look, Mon, she's not gonna come all the way here just to come to my wedding, is she? She doesn't want to marry me. She wants nothing to do with me," Ross tried to explain.

  
Monica put her head in her hands. "I can't believe you did that," she said. "Of course she'll come. She'll come to spite you, won't she? Rachel ruined her wedding. She'll ruin yours."

  
"Rachel did NOT ruin my wedding," Ross said angrily. "I messed up. I said the wrong name. And it was fate. I know now that if I had married Emily, I would be so unhappy. It was fate. It was fate," he repeated over and over again, as if trying to assure himself. "Emily isn't that mean anyway."

  
"Well, ok," Monica said, but still not completely sure. Both were getting ready for the wedding, which was taking place in four hours. "Good luck, Ross. You probably need it now, more than ever."

  
She left Ross' room, and went to find Chandler, who was busy preparing his speech. He looked up as she entered the room, and smiled at her, but noticed that she looked a little worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

  
"Ross has done something... stupid," Monica finished, and sat down, trying not to worry too much. "He's written to Emily and told her about the wedding."

  
Chandler gasped. "Does he have a death wish?" he asked understandably. "Rachel will murder him. Emily's probably got revenge in her mind, and she will definitely turn up here."

  
Monica shrugged. "He doesn't think she'll bother," she said. "I don't know though. I agree with you, personally."

  
Chandler came over to Monica and hugged her. "There's no need for you to worry," he said. "It's Ross' fault. Just don't tell Rachel. Maybe she won't turn up. Maybe Ross is right."

  
"Maybe," Monica repeated. She kissed Chandler on the cheek briefly. "I've got to go and think about getting ready now. I'll see you soon."

  
She stroked his cheek and then left his room too. Chandler couldn't help but worry. He was sure that Emily wasn't completely out of the picture yet. Especially not now.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ross turned as the music started, and gasped as he saw Rachel. She looked perfect. He hadn't seen Emily, and he was sure that despite what Monica had said, she wouldn't turn up. Nothing could ruin his day. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life.

  
Monica wasn't sure though. Despite the fact that Emily wasn't there yet, she knew from past experiences that anything could happen. She was positive that Emily would show up.

  
Rachel, oblivious to any problems, had never felt so happy in her life. She was going to marry the only man she had ever really loved. She was positive that nothing could go wrong.

  
Joey, Phoebe and Chandler were all worried. Chandler was unsure whether Emily would show up or not, remembering what she was like when she had gone out with Ross and knowing that she didn't seem to be a bitter woman. And Joey and Phoebe knew nothing about Emily's possible arrival, but both had a feeling that something would go wrong. Neither of them were sure what though.

  
As Rachel stood next to Ross, both felt unbelievably happy. Finally, they were together.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Monica breathed a sigh of relief as they walked down the aisle. They were married, Emily hadn't shown up, and Ross and Rachel were together. Finally, she could breathe safely. She didn't have to worry anymore.

  
Chandler grabbed her as they left the room. "I told you not to worry," he said cheekily. "See? I was right."

  
"You said she would turn up!" Monica argued, but kissed Chandler. "I'm glad she didn't. They look so happy together, don't they?"

  
Chandler agreed. "Yes, they do," he said thoughtfully, not really listening to anything else Monica said. When she left him to go and congratulate Rachel, he barely noticed. His brain was working fast. He needed time to think.

  
Ross was being hugged by his mother, when she stopped in his arms. She seemed to freeze. He pulled back and looked at her.

  
"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, without speaking, and pointed behind him. He turned, and his face went white.

  
**_ I hope you liked this. I haven't read any other post-London stories, so I don't know if this is similar to any others, but I hope it's slightly different at least. I'm sorry everything seemed rushed in this chapter, but I wanted to get to the wedding. Please review. xXx_**


	8. Unexpected Guest

**Chapter Eight: Unexpected Guest **

  
_ This is going to be the final chapter, because I need to finish this before I start getting busy again with other things. This means that this chapter will probably be really long. I also have other ideas for fanfics which I don't want to start until I have tidied up this one. Please, for the last time, read and review. I would like to thank you all for reading this and reviewing, but especially Lobster, Exintaris and Francy, and "E" for making me add one final main twist. You've all been really helpful and you've all given me good ideas, and your enthusiasm made me want to finish this, and finish it well. And now, after a very long authors note, I shall proceed with the story._

  
The room went silent. Everyone was looking towards the doorway, as a dripping wet bride-Rachel-stood, with her arm around a short, brown haired woman, her head facing towards the floor.

  
"Emily," Ross gasped.   
"It's raining outside," Rachel said bitterly.

  
Ross walked over to Rachel. "Rache, we can talk about..."

  
"You invited her, did you?" Rachel hissed.

  
"Hey, everyone, let's get the dancing started," Monica said unnecessarily loudly, and nodded to the live band, who immediately started playing. People began to dance a little, although there was a strange awkwardness dominating the room.

  
"Why don't we all go and talk somewhere?" Ross suggested. "I can explain what I did... what I did and why."

  
Rachel nodded, still angry with her husband but willing to hear his excuse. Emily didn't seem to hear him, but Rachel led her out of the room with Ross. Ross was surprised that Rachel didn't seem angry with Emily. Only him, he thought dryly, as he led the way to a private room away from the dancing. He shut the door behind them, hoping they wouldn't get interrupted, and turned to face his new wife and his ex-fiancée, one looking angry and wanting answers, the other looking surprisingly subdued.

  
"Emily, why did you come here?" Ross asked, confused as to why she had shown up. She didn't look bitter, or even angry. In fact, she looked rather nervous and afraid, and both Ross and Rachel felt a little sorry for her.

  
"Maybe because you invited her!" Rachel said through gritted teeth. "You know, when people are invited to things, they usually turn up. It's sociable."

  
Ross shook his head. "Rachel, I didn't invite her," he said.

  
"He's right," Emily interjected, speaking for the first time. "He didn't invite me."

  
"But... but you said he did!" Rachel exclaimed, confused and now sure exactly what was happening.

  
It was Emilys turn to shake her head. "No I didn't, Rachel. I said that he told me you were getting married today. He didn't invite me. He just told me. It's a different thing."

  
"So... why have you come here?" Rachel began to feel anger. Emily had turned up, uninvited. Was she planning to ruin her day, just as Rachel had ruined hers? But then, that wouldn't make sense. Rachel didn't ruin Emily's wedding. But maybe Emily saw it that way. And why did Ross tell her about the wedding anyway?

  
"I came because... I needed to see that Ross was doing the right thing," Emily admitted, realising she would need to explain herself. "See, the thing is, no matter what Ross did, no matter how much he angered me, I still love him, and I miss him. And if he was making a mistake marrying you, then I wanted to show him that I was prepared... prepared to forgive and forget. I wanted him-you-to know that, Ross."

  
Ross was stunned. He didn't know what to say. The two weeks he'd spent with Emily had been the worst of his life. He felt like the worst person alive. He'd completely humiliated Emily in front of her friends and family, and yet she still seemed to have feelings for him-in fact, she still seemed to love him. 

  
And Rachel was surprised too. She never would have suspected that Emily came purely for the fact that she still loved Ross, as it was obvious she was distraught that she had lost Ross. But she didn't seem bitter. Like Rachel, she wanted Ross to do what he thought was right, because she loved him so much. If he wanted to marry Rachel, well, she wasn't going to stop him.

  
"Emily..." Rachel groped for the right words.

  
Ross shook his head. "I never realised you still loved me," he said. "I thought you hated me."

  
"What was the point in telling you?" Emily asked, laughing a little hysterically. "It was obvious you wanted Rachel more than me. All that I would do... all that I have done... is cause heartache for myself, and possibly ruin your life, and make you confused. It's clear you love Rachel more than you ever loved me... isn't it?" she asked, still holding on to the tiny thread of hope that perhaps Ross still loved her, and was willing to be with her.

  
But her hopes faded as Ross nodded. "I'm sorry Emily," he said. "But I do love Rachel, and I always have done. You were... I don't know," he admitted. "I thought I loved you, but I think part of it was because I thought Rachel had moved on. I decided that I should too. I told myself I was in love with you, when in fact... I was just fond of you."

  
Emily nodded, having guessed that this was the probable scenario. "Well, if you really love Rachel, then I guess I'm happy for you," she finally said, and attempted to smile. "I want you to be happy, Ross, and if it means that it's without me, then I have to accept that."

  
Ross looked to Rachel, and she nodded, before he gave Emily a hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I wish things had been different between us. We could have been really good friends."

  
Emily sighed. "That can't happen now," she said, pulling away from him and smiling gently. "I need to go back to London, clear my head, get away from... all this." She nodded to Rachel, and gave her a hug too-Rachel was surprised, but returned it. "I always liked you, Rache," she said honestly. "And to be honest, Ross couldn't do better than you."

  
"Thank you," Rachel said, and pulled away, still not having forgiven Ross completely. "Why don't you stay for a while?"

  
"I couldn't. It would be too painful," Emily said honestly. "Congratulations though, for both of you. I hope you'll be very happy together."

  
She touched Ross' hand briefly before leaving the two of them in the room. Rachel turned to Ross, her arms folded and her eyebrows knitted scarily close together. "Ross," she said, almost in a question, as if asking for an explanation.

  
Ross sighed. This part wasn't going to be easy.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Monica had tried to grab Emily's attention as she left the building, but Emily's head was down, facing the floor, and anyone could see she had been crying a lot. She left quietly, though people watched her as she walked away, wondering what had happened.

  
"Do you think Ross and Rachel are ok?" she asked Chandler.

  
"Hmm?" Chandler asked, still in a thoughtful mode. Monica was worried. She'd never seen him think this much before, and it was unnerving.

  
"I said, do you think I should ignore my boyfriend and go and kiss that rather drunk looking man over there?" Monica said exasperately.

  
Chandler still wasn't listening. "What? Whatever, yes, Monica, good idea," he said.

  
"Chandler!" Monica exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the head with her bag. "You haven't listened to a word I've said all evening. What's wrong? You look like you're thinking and... well, it's scaring me hun."

  
Chandler looked at her. "I am thinking," he said simply. "I have a lot to think about."

  
"Well, quit thinking for a minute and worry about Ross and Rachel with me," Monica said. "Emily walked out a half hour ago, and they haven't appeared yet."

  
Chandler shook himself, and turned to Monica. "Well, I don't know what's going on," he said. "But believe me, Ross will be able to talk his way out of whatever it is. If Emily's left... it probably means nothing terrible happened."

  
Monica agreed. "I think I'll go find out what's going on," she said, but as she got up to see, Ross and Rachel emerged, both looking serious but happy at the same time.

  
"Oh thank god," Phoebe breathed from another part of the room. "They're together. See, lobsters," she told a woman she was standing with.

  
"Where?" asked the woman. 

  
"Ross and Rachel. They're lobsters," Phoebe explained to the confused woman.

  
"I thought Ross and Rachel were the couple getting married," she replied, wondering what was wrong with this tall blonde woman.

  
"They are," Phoebe said, feeling a little confused herself. "But they're lobsters. Lobsters-they mate for life. You see them walking around the tank, holding claws..."

  
The woman stared at Phoebe, before walking off, shaking her head. "Stupid blondes," she muttered to herself. "It's true what they say."

  
Phoebe was a little hurt by the woman's reaction, but became distracted by Joey sneaking up behind her. "Hey," he said. "Seems they've sorted out their problems."

  
Phoebe nodded. "Yes, it does. Oh I'm so happy, Joey," she said. "Everyone's coupled up successfully... well, except me and you," she said flirtingly, winking at Joey. Joey wasn't really sure what to make of Phoebe, and grinned awkwardly at her.

  
"Oh, I didn't mean we should pair up," Phoebe assured him. "Well, not yet anyway," she added, grinning back at Joey, who went a little red.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Rachel hugged Monica, tears falling down her face. "She was so nice, Mon," she said, pulling back a little. "She really does still love him. I could see it in her eyes. I felt really sorry for her. If I were watching it on a soap, she would be the one I was rooting for, not my character. Oh god," Rachel said, crying again. "I feel so bad now."

  
"Hey," Monica said consolingly. "It's not your fault, Rache. Ross chose you. And yes, Emily got the raw end of the deal, but you've got Ross. The man you love. Be happy for yourself. Let the others worry about Emily. Poor Emily," Monica said thoughtfully. "Whoever would have thought that the only reason she'd come was to make sure that Ross was happy?"

  
Rachel agreed. "I was always worried that if she found out about our wedding, she'd come and try to ruin it. But she didn't. She's really sweet."

  
"What a great rival to have," Monica said. "Someone who ISN'T going to ruin your life."

  
Rachel laughed weakly. "I guess," she said, blowing her nose.

  
Ross came over to the two of them, and hugged Rachel. She hugged him back. "I've even forgiven him, Mon," she said. "I guess, in his own way, he thought he was doing the right thing, telling her." Ross grinned, and boyishly tweaked her nose.

  
"Ahh, young love," Monica said, and kissed Ross on the cheek. "I'm happy for you two."

  
"And we're happy for you, Mon," Ross said. "Finally, you've found someone!"

  
"Cheeky!" Monica said, laughing. "Yes, I've never felt this happy before. But recently... I dunno, I've been a little worried. He seems so thoughtful all the time. I'm wondering if he's having second thoughts. I mean, we've been together for about four months now. Maybe he's getting bored?"

  
"I doubt it," Rachel said wisely. "You're all he can talk about these days, hun."

  
Monica smiled. "Really?" she said eagerly. "He's all I can talk about too. I wonder what he's thinking about then," she said.

  
"I wouldn't worry," said Ross. "Everything will turn out alright. Look at us, we're happy. Who would have thought we'd get to where we are now?"

  
"I would," Rachel said, and kissed Ross. Monica smiled at the pair of them. At last, they really were together and happy.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
** Two weeks later**

  
"I'm getting sick of this!" Monica exploded, standing up abruptly. "Chandler, please tell me what's wrong! You've been acting weird since the wedding. Just tell me before I die of annoyance!" she said dramatically.

  
Chandler looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "But I think I've finally come to a conclusion of my thoughts."

  
"Thank god," Monica said wearily. "Look, Ross and Rachel will be home soon. They're coming here to tell us about the honeymoon. Why don't we fix them up something to eat?"

  
"No."

  
Monica looked at him. "What do you mean, 'No?' Why not?"

  
Chandler stood up too. "Monica, I need to talk to you. Will you come and sit down with me?"

  
Monica put her hand to her forehead. "Oh god, Chandler, are you breaking up with me?" she asked, suddenly really worried.

  
"No, of course not," Chandler said, smiling at his girlfriend's worry. "It's just... this thing I've been thinking about for the past couple of weeks. I really need to talk to you. See how you feel."

  
"O...k..." Monica said, unsure of what was coming.

  
"Look, I don't know about you, but these past four, five months have been the best months of my life," Chandler said honestly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

  
Monica smiled. "That's sweet, Chandler. I love you."

  
Chandler shook his head. "I love you too, Mon, but that's not it. I know you've heard all this stuff before, but I want to make it clear to you just how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

  
"Oh... god..." Monica said, as Chandler knelt down by the couch.

  
"Monica," he said, smiling and opening up a little red box. "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"I had a great holiday," Rachel said, kissing Ross passionately before they started to climb the stairs to Monica's apartment. "I love you, Ross."

  
Ross smiled. "I love you too, Rachel," he replied. "Have you got the photos? Monica will be dying to see them, I think."

  
"Yep," she said, patting her bag. "Got 'em in here."

  
They got to Monicas and tried the handle, surprised that it was unlocked. Recently, Monica and Chandler had taken to locking the door, so they wouldn't be disturbed, but for once it was open. "Guys?" Rachel called, as they walked in. The room was semi-dark, and she could smell scented candles coming from Monica's room.

  
"Oooh," Rachel said, grinning at Ross. "We'd better not disturb them."

  
As they made to leave they heard Monicas bedroom door shut, and they turned to greet the two. They were surprised and shocked to see Monica standing, watching them, with tears rolling down her face. Yet she was smiling.

  
"Hey," she said, sniffing a little. "Chandler will be out in a minute."

  
Rachel ran over to Monica. "Hun, whats wrong?" she asked, concerned.

  
Monica looked at Rachel, and immediately started crying again. "Cha... chandler..."

  
"What's he done?" asked Ross, a little worried.

  
She looked over at him. "We're engaged!" she exclaimed, and hugged Rachel.

  
"Are you serious?" Rachel yelled, and hugged her back. "Chandler proposed?"

  
Ross was shocked, but went over to hug his sister too. "But... you've only been together for five or six months," he said, a little surprised. "And Chandler... well, he's not a fan of commitment, is he?"

  
Monica smiled. "It's different with me, apparently," she said. "Rache, call Joey and Phoebe for me. They're out doing some shopping, so ring their cell."

  
Rachel nodded and went to ring the two friends, as Ross went to clap Chandler on the back when he emerged from their bedroom. "Way to go, Chandler," he said, genuinely happy for the two of them.

  
"Thanks man," Chandler said, and hugged Ross. Thank god he wasn't angry, Chandler thought. They'd been worried about telling Ross, although neither of them were sure why as Ross didn't have a problem with the two of them together.

  
"They're coming here as soon as they can," Rachel said, running over and hugging Chandler. "I'm so happy for you two!"

  
Chandler grinned. "Thanks Rache," he said sincerely. "It means a lot to us that you two are so happy for us."

  
Monica took Chandlers hand and he turned to face her. As he pulled her in for a kiss, Ross and Rachel smiled to each other. Everyone seemed so happy these days, it was hard not to smile.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"To Monica and Chandler," everyone chorused.

  
"It seems my "wedding" in London changed everyone's lives," Ross said wisely. "If it wasn't for London, you two wouldn't have got together."

  
"And I wouldn't have come to declare my real feelings for you," said Rachel.

  
"And I wouldn't have shown my real feelings for you by saying your name at Emily's wedding," Ross said, kissing his wife.

  
"And I wouldn't have met Felicity," Joey interjected.

  
Everyone looked at Joey. "Joe, did that really change your life?" Chandler asked. "You sleep with anyone and everyone."

  
Joey pretended to look hurt. "Well, I've never been with an English girl before," he said. "That must mean something. Change my life in some way."

  
Phoebe laughed. "Everyone's so happy now," she said, gazing at the two couples. "It's so much better than when we're always arguing."

  
Everyone agreed. "Yeh, it's better this way," Rachel said. Monica nodded, and looked at Joey and Phoebe. "So, how long do we have to wait until you two get it together?" she asked jokingly.

  
Chandler and Ross laughed, and Joey and Phoebe smiled at each other. Who knew what would happen next? Chandler thought wisely. If someone had told him a year ago that in the next few months he would be marrying his best friend, and he would have fallen in love with her, he would have laughed out loud. It just goes to show, that one little event can change the course of history for ever.

  
**_ I hope you liked this story. I know it was very soppy in this chapter, but I needed to tie it all up and I am in a rather soppy mood today. Please read and review! Lilian xXx._**


End file.
